


Over your head

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction, fluff kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was at it again: working in the lab. You were starting to think he never slept. You watched him mess with different bars on one of the screens as he controlled something by moving it up and down. All you knew was that it involved gammas, but anything other than that was lost. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over your head

Bruce was at it again: working in the lab. You were starting to think he never slept. You watched him mess with different bars on one of the screens as he controlled something by moving it up and down. All you knew was that it involved gammas, but anything other than that was lost. Until now.

You had been studying a book on gamma rays and hoped you could impress him with this. This was your best shot and you were going to take it. 

The lab door slid open automatically for you to walk through the doorway. You sat opposite of him at a desk as he worked with a few more bars.

"So, since we're trying to find the tesseract, do we have enough detectors to even pick it up?"

"We should, even if only at half a mile. That should help us somewhat."

"And if we don't catch it in time and there is a burst, we're pretty much screwed, right? Excluding you, of course."

Banner went on in detail about different things with gamma rays that went WAY over your head. You only smiled and nodded like you understood.

"You aren't getting any of this, are you?" Bruce took off his glasses with a small smile.

"In all honesty, not one bit."


End file.
